<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet Heart by WonderfulShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851121">Bittersweet Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining'>WonderfulShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was this dessert supposed to go, I mean I followed the directions perfectly and they still looked weirdly shaped.” You muttered frowning as you looked down at the plate of chocolates that sat on the counter in front of you, several different shaped chocolates some with a vibrant purple coloring and some with a more a tamer purple color were glaring up at you almost as if they were mocking you.</p><p>“Did you need some assistance?” A voice asked and turned your head to see Barbatos was quietly watching with you, the same warm smile that he normally had his once his face. “I’m fine, I told you that I would be able to handle things on my own and I plan to do that.” You muttered stubbornly moving to check the mixture and noticed he was watching over your shoulder, almost as if he was edging you on to let him help you. “Fine you can help me but only give me the directions.” You muttered finally letting out an annoyed sighed as watched as he removed one of his gloves and dipped his fingertip into the chocolate mixture, a frown almost automatically crossing his face. “You chose the wrong type of chocolate, also you didn’t add enough sugar.” He added giving you a look and you glared at him before blushing as he moved to fix the recipe humming idly under his breath as his finished it.</p><p>“It can’t be that simple?” You muttered but blushed as he held one of the fingers that he dipped into the recipe up to your lips “Are you doubting my expertise?”  He asked raising an eyebrow and you turned your head quickly off to the side to hide your embarrassment but went even darker as he turned your head and pressed his lips against yours for a few seconds, forgetting things that were on your mind you realized that sweetness that you hadn’t tasted earlier and pulled away looking embarrassed “I believe you! You didn’t have to....” you muttered but noticed the playful look as he went to put the new batch in the oven.</p><p>Crossing your arms as you poured, your cheeks still flushed a bright red color, you moved and leaned against the wall. “Who were those chocolates for?” Barbatos asked raising an eyebrow over at you. “Oh Simeon and Luke had asked for something sweet; apparently Solomon tried making sweets the other day and it went terrible.” You said trying to hold back your laughter. “Well Solomon, never was a cook, though he has some expertise.” Barbatos said before moving and grabbing the baked chocolates out of the ovens flinching a bit, as the hot pan had burned him a bit. “You do some silly things too.” You muttered taking his hand in your own and he just laughed as he half rolled his eyes. “I should let you finish these up.” He said moving and leaving the room.</p><p>“Thanks...” You muttered before moving and icing the little chocolates before noticing there seemed to be one remaining and smiled a bit, wrapping it up in a little piece of white paper with teal stripes and a golden ribbon. “Not the only person I was baking for.” You said happily and quickly headed up the steps and too Barbatos’s room and placing the chocolate on the table near the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>